1. Field of the Invention
A traffic control assembly to be used in emergency road situations, comprising a plurality of frictionally but slidingly movable cylindrical segments selectively positionable in an outwardly extending operative position or in a collapsed stored position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of traffic cone markers in emergency traffic situations is well known for the purpose of warning oncoming traffic that a possible hazard exists. Prior art structures of such traffic markers were generally constructed of a flat base member and a rigid hollow conical body member formed of a number of different materials and generally being brightly colored to warn oncoming traffic or observers. The base member of these prior art devices conventionally includes a circular access opening for entry into the interior of the hollow body portion thereof so that a plurality of such traffic markers could be stacked to facilitate storage. Since these prior art markers are generally dimensioned to be between about two and three feet in height, and are not structured to be collapsible, only relatively minimal savings in space can be effected when large numbers of these cones are stacked for storage.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need for a traffic control assembly which is structured to be selectively positionable between a securely maintained outwardly extending operative position for warning oncoming traffic of a hazard, and a collapsed position of greatly reduced size to permit storage of a plurality of such traffic control assemblies in a relatively small space. In an attempt to satisfy this need, the prior art is generally representative of attempts to create a collapsible traffic marker structure which may be reduced in size for storage.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,904 to Rimkus discloses a portable collapsible traffic marker comprising a base and a plurality of upwardly tapered, frusto-conical sleeves having decreasing cross-sections and which are telescopically connected to each other for forming an elongated extensible and collapsible cone-shaped guide. The Rimkus traffic marker is maintained in its extended condition by the frictional annular engagement of only the upper and lower marginal edges of adjacent sleeves, and is collapsed by depressing the top sleeve. Because of their frusto-conical shape, however, the sleeves will collapse freely once the frictional engagement of their adjacent upper and lower marginal edges is broken, which can occur by reason of continuous road vibrations caused by highway traffic. In addition, the Rimkus traffic marker includes a lowest sleeve having a base flange that is permanently joined to the base, which effectively forms a bottom closure for the hollow body of the marker. As a result, the size of the Rimkus traffic marker in its collapsed state is determined by the height of the lowest sleeve above the base, precluding economical storage of a plurality of such markers in a relatively small space. Finally, the Rimkus traffic marker does not include any type of limiting means for preventing overextension and consequent disengagement of the constituent sleeves.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,702 to St. Cyr discloses a road buoy comprising a weighted base and a collapsible marker portion. In one embodiment of the St. Cyr road buoy, depicted in FIG. 9 of that patent, the collapsible marker portion is comprised of a series of truncated cones of progressively decreasing diameter and concentrically arranged. Each truncated cone has an outwardly disposed first lip on its bottom edge and an inwardly disposed second lip on its top edge, so that when the cones are telescopically extended, the upper and lower lips of adjacent cones come into stopping abutment and prevent overextension of the marker. The St. Cyr buoy is held in its extended position by the frictional contact of the upper and lower lip of each sleeve with the outer and inner marginal edges, respectively, of adjacent sleeves. Similar to the deficiency of the Rimkus traffic marker, however, the St. Cyr buoy, which includes a plurality of truncated cones of progressively decreasing diameter, lacks any structure to prevent the sleeves from collapsing freely once the frictional contact between the lips and the marginal edges of the sleeves is broken, as may inadvertently occur due to road vibration.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for a collapsible traffic control assembly which is structured to be selectively moveable between an operative outwardly extending position and a collapsed stored position within a housing, which includes means for preventing the assembly from freely collapsing without the exertion of a continuous downwardly directed force thereon, and in which the housing is specifically adapted to facilitate stacking of a plurality of such housings in a nested condition so as to permit the storage of a large number of such assemblies in a relatively small area.